


Rest

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Season Six, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Shiro finally has a chance to rest/heal from his countless past traumas--if he'll  acknowledge them first. [Shiro/Keith, SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX]





	Rest

Title: Rest  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Very tiny familial death mentions. Shiro’s not handling what happened (to Keith) very well.  
Notes: Takes place after Season 6, SPOILERS APPLY. Also, I started calling the wolf “Wolf Link” as a joke, and now I can’t stop, so that’s why Shiro named him Link. And I know that “the wolf comforts Shiro” is a very popular hc at this point, but I wanted to use it, too. ;; There is also a very tiny LOGH reference in here as well.

\--

“Thank you,” Romelle said as the cashier bagged the last the strange Earth food. “And here is my card.” Both Keith and Krolia had assured her that there was more than enough money for groceries, but she still breathed easier once the purchase went through successfully.

“Anytime, miss.” The cashier was young and friendly, even if the strange POP sound from whatever she was chewing startled Romelle. “Would you like me to carry your groceries to your hoverbike?”

“I appreciate your offer, but no.” Romelle smiled at him gratefully as she took her bags. “My mother is waiting for me in the parking lot.”

\--

They drove until the last bits of the small town were behind them, and the only witnesses would be the snakes sunning themselves. That was when Krolia parked the bike. “I’m glad that every Human I’ve met so far is friendly. I just wish I didn’t have to disguise myself every time.” Romelle rubbed the make-up off from her cheeks—it wasn’t the best method, but she couldn’t change her appearance like her parents or Bandor… oh, Bandor would have loved it here… but he was gone, and all she could do now was honor his sacrifice. Resolving to wash her face when they were home, Romelle took off the beanie that Lance’s older sister have gifted her, grateful that her ears were no longer smushed against her face.

“Try wearing a hoodie in this heat.” Krolia was already the process of removing said hoodie, leaving her in a faded red tanktop and loose-fitting pants. “I hope you get everything you needed, because I am not going back.”

“No worries,” Romelle assured her. “There are no juniberries on this planet, but after some research, I believe raspberries are similar enough. We’ll have the Earth equivalent of juniberry sweet stew for dinner tonight.”

“Good.” Krolia took a long sip from her water bottle, then tossed it to Romelle. “I’m getting tired of leftovers.”

Romelle took a sip. “Hunh.”

Krolia raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by ‘hunh’?”

Romelle flushed, but it wasn’t because of the heat. “I just.” She’d been taught that… “It’s foolish, but we were told that Galra have no real culinary preferences,” she admitted guiltily. Which was yet another lie Lotor had fed her people over the centuries.

“It is true the Empire prefers feeding its people goo. It’s cheaper, and most Galra have had it so long they don’t know what a kitchen is. But the Galra who aren’t cut out for war don’t get fed, so they have to try their hand at feeding themselves.” Romelle’s gut twisted at that. To do that to anyone was inexcusable. “I’ve known a Galra chef or two,” Krolia assured her. “They’re crummy, but they make food that will keep you fed.”

“I see.” Romelle took another sip of water. “You don’t make it sound especially exciting.”

“It wasn’t.” Krolia stretched her limbs, taking advantage of their small break. “So, when Akira started cooking for me, I realized I couldn’t get enough of Human food. I think there are more recipes than people on this planet.”

… That was exciting, Romelle had to admit. She liked to cook and bake—it was something that connected her to her father, and had made her mother and Bandor happy. Sometimes, making herself a juniberry pie was the one reminder that she hadn’t always been alone. Learning that there was more to learn—that there was more than the universe as defined by Lotor—was incredibly exciting. Maybe, when things were… well, they’d never be normal again, they never were, but when things were calmer she could learn.

Krolia hopped back on the bike. “I think Akira had a cookbook. You could read through that, if you wanted.”

“I might.” It was scary how perceptive Krolia was. Romelle secured the groceries, taking her place behind Krolia. “If you don’t mind my asking, what do you plan to do now?” All of them were waiting for General Holt and Coran to finish building the new castle ship. After that, their fates were nebulous.

“Stop what’s left of the Empire, and then make things right with my son.” Krolia started the engine.

Romelle had only know Krolia for a few movements, but that sounded like her. She was a warrior, but it was clear that where her son was concerned, that was a sacrifice she was no longer willing to make. The hover bike was starting, so she had to shout now. “He loves you, you know.”

“Hm.” The desert became a blur as Krolia picked up speed. “What about you?”

“I also want to stop the Empire. And save what’s left of my countrymen.” She just wasn’t quite sure how she’d accomplish both. The Paladins could do it. The Blade of Mamora could do it. But she was an orphan who’d led a life dictated by a man who made sure she and those with her were helpless. She knew that had to change, but wasn’t quite sure how.

“If you’re going to do that, stay with me and Keith then,” Krolia said over the engine’s roar as they sped through the desert. “We’ll teach you how to fight. And fly.”

Romelle froze. That… that wasn’t the equivalent of flying a Lion, but it would be enough. She could help make sure what happened to her family didn’t happen to anyone else. “Thank you! When can we begin?”

“As soon as we put the groceries up. It’d probably be good to give Keith and his man a little more time alone anyways.”

\--

_You want to fight it, you’re trying to fight it, but she’s too strong, and you’re so tired, you don’t wanna fight anymore—_

No.

The **imposter** didn’t want to fight anymore.

The imposter submitted to Haggar. The imposter fought his friends. Shiro would have resisted. Shiro would have remained strong, no matter what. He wouldn’t have said those things to Keith. He wouldn’t—

Shiro observed Keith from his spot next to the bedroom window.

Keith stirred in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. When the sunlight fell on his face—on his new scar—Shiro had to look away.

A soft thud against his legs pulled Shiro from his dark thoughts (definitely not memories). “Oh, well, good morning to you as well,” he said as he bent down and petted Link with his remaining arm (Shiro had named him that, because of course the ceaselessly practical Keith and Krolia had been fine with calling him ‘hey, you’ for two years). He made himself breathe deeply, focusing only on how soft Link’s fur felt between his fingers. After his heartbeat steadied, he felt brave enough to wake Keith up.

Shiro sat on one side of the bed. Link hopped on next to Keith’s sleeping form. Shiro smiled as he brushed away Keith’s hair from his forehead. It was longer than he remembered, but it looked good on Keith. “C’mon, buddy,” he whispered. “You’ve slept in long enough.”

Keith stirred again, yawning so loud that it startled Link. “Mornin',” Keith mumbled, sitting upright. His gaze was still a little foggy from sleep, but his focus was clearly on Shiro. “Have you eaten? Showered? How are you feeling?”

“Yes, yes, and tolerable.” He wanted to lie and say he was fine, but he had always been a bad liar. “Coran is stopping by this evening. He says he and the Holts are almost done with building me a new prosthetic.”

Keith’s face lit up. “That’s great.” He smiled Link, ruffling his fur. “Are Mom and Romelle still out?”

“Yes. Romelle called me a few minutes ago; they should be here soon.”

Keith hummed, still petting Link. “Well, here’s my plan for the day. I’m gonna feed Link and make us some lunch, and we can stream your sci-fi films.” He gave Shiro a self-satisfied smile. “You can watch, and I’ll pretend to watch.”

“Actually, Keith, I was thinking about go over General Holt’s report. I also need to email Captain Yang about—”

“Shiro.” Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re resting, remember?”

Shiro laughed, but it came out more bitter than he had wanted. “Keith, I’m a Paladin. I find fulfillment in my duty. You know that. Remember when you told m—told the imposter? Others need us?”

Keith sighed softly, regretfully. “I remember. But telling you that was a mistake. Shiro, you need to heal—”

“You didn’t tell me that.” His voice was shaking. So was his hand. “Tell me you didn’t tell **me** that, Keith.”

Keith was calm as he took Shiro’s face in his hands. “The body was you. Part of you, at least.”

“No.” Horrified, Shiro pulled away. “No, no, no…”

“Shiro, what’s wrong?”

“He wasn’t me.” His heart was pounding. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. His remaining hand ran through bone white hair. “He can’t be me. He can’t.”

“Shiro—”

“Because if he’s **me** , then I was the one who…” Shiro’s gaze fell on Keith’s scar.

Keith approached Shiro slowly. His hands were steady as he took Shiro’s left hand and placed it on Keith's scar.

“This was Haggar’s work. Not yours.” There was no fear in Keith’s voice. Only the warmth that had kept Shiro alive through all this mess. “Or any incarnation of you.”

“I… I have his memories. I guess they’re mine now.” He was crying, but he didn’t have the strength to pull from Keith’s grip and wipe the tears away. “I-I didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially you Keith, I’m sorry...” His voice became a wail as the storm that had been brewing since Zarkon killed him finally, finally overwhelmed him. The only things anchoring him were Keith’s arms around him, and Link brushing against his legs.

But as terrifying as losing himself to his emotions was, as difficult as it was to accept that the Shiro who was corrupted was also the Shiro that Keith loved… it eventually passed, and he found himself in a heap with Link and Keith on the floor. “Thank you,” he managed, throat still a little raw from crying. “For never giving up on me.”

“I can say the same.” Keith rested his head against Shiro’s left shoulder. “Now, please. Let yourself rest for once in your life.”

“Hm.” Shiro shifted a little, so he could wrap his left arm around Keith. Resting. Taking a mental break. Pretending nothing else in the world existed except for Keith and Link. Maybe he could do that.

… Or maybe there would be yelling outside their yard.

Shiro ignored Keith’s commands to stay inside, because honestly. Yes, he was a mess, but he was hardly bedridden. He followed Keith (and Link followed Shiro) to the yard, where Romelle was screeching/trying to fly the hover bike, while Krolia looked on approvingly.

“She learns fast,” Krolia mused.

“Mom!” Keith scowled fiercely. “Why are you letting space elf maidens fly my bike?!”

“She wants to learn. And she needs to learn, if she’s going to be part of this family. We get in a lot of scrapes.” Krolia cupped her hands around her mouth. “Romelle, you’re doing splendidly!” Romelle screamed gratefully in reply.

“Wow, this brings back memories,” Shiro said to himself more than anything else.

“How so?” Krolia asked him.

“Oh no,” Keith grumbled.

“Well, I first met Keith at this recruiting event the Garrison used to have me do. I guess I bored him, because he snuck out mid-way to steal my hover bike.”

“Shiro!”

But despite (or perhaps because of) Keith’s scandalized tone, Shiro continued. “I had to ‘borrow’ Iverson’s mecha van to follow him. But after I saw his raw talent, I knew he had it in him to be the greatest pilot of his generation.”

Krolia nodded. “I’m glad you could see that in my boy. I don’t suppose you have any other stories about him you could share…?”

Thankfully for Keith, that was when Romelle parked, staggering back to the group, hair windswept. “That,” she wheezed “was incredible! I can’t wait for my next lesson.”

“ **I’m** giving you your next lesson,” Keith butted in. “And I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s going to involve speed limits and flying safety.”

Romelle nodded breathlessly. “Well, let’s all go inside. It’s not getting any cooler, and I have dinner to make.”

\--

The next few hours were… normal. Romelle cooked, and Keith helped her (after feeding poor, patient Link—Keith and Shiro settled for toast for lunch). Krolia was reading something on her tablet, and Shiro… was doing nothing but resting on the sofa, Link in his lap. Just enjoying being with his family.

Family.

He hadn’t really had one since his grandfather died—he used to say that the Garrison was his family, but then Iverson kidnapped him, strapped him to a table, and drugged him. Then he would have said Keith was his family, which was true. But he had still thought of Keith as someone that needed a guardian, even when he was a grown man. But now? Keith hadn’t forsaken him, even at his lowest. Keith loved him, and Shiro loved him back. And now he had Keith, and Krolia, and Romelle, and Link.

Shiro took a deep breath, memorizing every detail, every sensation in this moment. Something told him he was going to need to draw strength from this moment in the days ahead.

There was a knock at the door. “You sit,” Krolia instructed, and when he had a lapful of Link, Shiro was inclined to agree. “Ah, Coran,” Krolia greeted the older Altean as he entered the shack. “Any news about Shiro’s prosthetic?”

“It’s coming along very well—I’m ostensibly here to arrange a time with Shiro for some tests, but,” and Coran winked playfully as he placed his bad on the coffee table, “I’m also here to see who wants to play Monsters and Mana.”

“I do!” Shiro said so brightly that Link looked up at him. He’d been wanting to play again for ages. “I wanna be a Paladin again!”

“Shiro, w-wouldn’t you like to be something else—”

“I’ll be a Paladin as well. That way Shiro will have a buddy,” Keith said.

“Excellent,” Krolia clapped her hands together. “We’ll all be Paladins.”

Romelle glanced at all the soon-to-be Paladins (and Coran, on the verge of tears). “We have so many Paladins. Perhaps I’ll be a cleric. Someone will have to keep you all healed.”

Coran broke into thankful tears.

 

\--

 

Final Notes: I wanted to make the title "A Family Can be a Krolia and a Keith and a Romelle and a Shiro and a Wolf Link," but that was too many spoilers. -_-


End file.
